A Time To Dance
by Roundabout Of Red Roses
Summary: The Royal Family are back in the Enchanted Forest and hold a ball to celebrate. Emma is still struggling with the stress of the past few months and flees, ending up in the forest outside. As she bumps into Killian she realises that maybe, just maybe, there is a right time to dance. As well as a right person to dance with.


A Time To Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

Authors Note: I was basically wondering about nothing, then nothing turned into something and then this happened. I hope you enjoy it even though I'm pretty sure this is crap on virtual paper. If you don't...sucks for you but thanks for reading. ;)

This is AU in case you didn't know.

* * *

Her dress trailed along the forest floor, dirt staining the hem while the small train collected twigs and leaves. The outfit was so beautiful that, really, she should have cared about ruining it. After all Snow had spent hours with the royal tailor planning it to the uttermost point of perfection. As expected, the dress came out wonderful, leaving even its- reluctant- wearer speechless.

It was deep blue with sleeves the flowed fluidly to the elbows, barely brushing against the princess's skin and starting off her shoulders. The gown itself pooled at her feet, leaving a small, foot long train behind her. A neckline that stopped just above her breasts created a small revelation of cleavage that was risky but appealing all the same. Her bodice was tight but not uncomfortable, revealing the curves that she'd never really shown before as well as leading down into her long, loose skirt.

She'd never thought about ever wearing a dress like this before. In her past it had always been tank tops and leather jackets.

Emma scoffed quietly to herself; she'd never thought her parents would be Snow White and Prince Charming either, that had still happened. Maybe it was just life's way of making up for some of the crap it had thrown her way.

The music from the ball room managed to float across and reach her ears even though she had now made it a good mile from the castle. Having a family was nice; being back in her homeland with her son was wonderful but becoming a royal and being the saviour had created a small panic button in the back of her mind- a panic button that, right now, was being continuously pressed down.

When it came to the opening of the ball, she'd watched in awe with the other spectators as her mother and father had glided lovingly across the floor. One by one other couple's had joined in. Emma had strayed as far away as possible until she saw Neal making a beeline towards her. The blond groaned as she remembered the encounter and her escape.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_From the corner of her eye, Emma could see Neal weaving his way towards her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After the incident at the portal and the journey to Neverland, the saviour had found the time to think about her feelings for him. Though Emma had held onto the belief that she was in love with Neal- always had been, always would be- it was after a rather furious argument with Hook that she realised she'd clung onto her love of Neal because until that point, he'd been the only love she had ever really known._

_After her parents had found him on the shores of Neverland- along with Aurora, Mulan and Phillip- the first thing the blond had done was drag Neal onto the boat and finally talk with him about her feelings for him. He'd understood- at the time. Actually, he'd mentioned feeling something similar, only it had been cause by seeing her again after all those years apart. They'd agreed to go their separate ways- emotionally- and as soon as Henry had been found, Emma, Hook, her parents, Regina, Gold, Neal, Philip, Mulan and Aurora boarded Hook's ship without ever mentioning it again._

_Everyone had moved back to the Enchanted Forest a year and a half later. They had all begun to put the past behind them and move on- Emma included- hence the ball to celebrate their new start. However, while everyone else was moving forward, Neal, it seemed, was moving back._

_She avoided eye contact with him and began swerving her way through the river of people before her. Emma lowered her head and allowed her loose, long curls to cover her face. As she heard her name being called from behind her, the saviour doubled her pace, her heels clicking quickly against the marble floor._

"_Shit, shit, shit." Emma cursed. _

_Now was not the time for her to have the I-know-you-love-me-but-I-don't-love-you conversation. She'd done that before and it was weird enough. Like hell was she doing it again. Without noticing, her feet had taken her to the edge of the large circle created by the dancers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Belle and Ruby distracting Neal, not taking her time to let loose a sigh of relief, Emma sent her mother- who was currently dancing with Henry- a panicked glance._

_Snow nodded and moved her eyes to lock with someone who her daughter couldn't see. Just as she turned, the saviour noticed Neal pushing his way through Belle and Ruby, returning to his previous efforts in heading straight towards her with a determined look on his face. When he was about twelve feet away, Emma felt a gentle tug on her shoulder and within seconds she was twirling round gracefully with the other dancers. _

_Looking up, she saw eyes identical to hers smiling back. It was her father- of course._

"_Thank you." Emma sighed._

_Charming chuckled. "Believe me, it was my pleasure." He moved his gaze so it landed on something- or rather someone- behind her in the crowd. It narrowed slightly and she could read the silent warning there, having the feeling of the burning sensation being removed from the back of her neck gave her such a strong wave of relief. Noticing her father's still withering expression, she brought his attention back to her- a small bit of pity for Neal brewing in her stomach. _

"_Where were you earlier?" She asked, successfully bringing his attention back to her. "I couldn't see you anywhere."_

"_One of the guards informed me of a special...guest in the gardens." David replied, a small smile forming on his face._

_Emma looked puzzled. "Who was it?"_

"_He was looking for a very special thing." The King replied, deliberately not answering her question._

_His daughter scowled. "If you're gonna speak; speak English. Not riddles- not Mr Gold magic word crap. Who was he? What did he want?"_

"_Why don't you go and have a look?" He suggested._

_The puzzled look returned. "Why? It's got nothing to do with me."_

_Charming smiled again. His eyes were lit with happiness but behind them was a pensive glaze that confused her. "Oh Emma," he sighed, "it has everything to do with you. But believe me when I say if it wasn't for the fact that I'm convinced it was the best thing for you- as is your mother- I wouldn't let it happen."_

"_David, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_He shook his head. "Go look."_

"_No." Emma replied, returning to her stubborn self._

_The fond expression on his face gave him away. However it changed quickly into one of mischief. "You do realise that if you don't go now you'll have to continue dancing until the ball ends." Seeing that she was about to interrupt he continued quickly. "Unless, of course, you want to have that talk with Neal..."_

_She glared. "I'm going outside but I am not, repeat NOT-"_

"_Not."_

_It deepened. "-going to the gardens."_

_He twirled her to the music, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "So where are you going?"_

"_That doesn't matter." Emma replied. But she could tell that he was only asking for the sake of it, he knew her well enough to know exactly where she was heading. "What does matter is that you- being my father- aid me- me being your loving daughter- in escaping this frilly hell on earth."_

"_Do you see that curtain over there?" He asked, making a half turn so she would be faced with the velvet object. "Behind there is a door that leads to a tiny balcony, next to that is a tree with a long branch. Hop onto the branch- it is very strong so don't worry about it breaking."_

"_Are you calling me fat?"_

"_Kiddo, I watched you eat a packet of six doughnuts in an hour." David reminded her. "If it wasn't for the fact that this family is constantly running for our lives we'd have had to have brought a crane with us when we hopped through that portal." _

_He should be grateful that Emma knew he was teasing by the murderous look in her eyes. "You were saying?" She gritted._

_Charming bit back another grin. "Scale down the tree and you'll see a path, it leads to the woods- towards the sea." He added and the blond smiled gently. _

"_Thank you."_

_The king nodded and slowly the two danced closer and closer towards the curtain, Snow had begun dancing with Ruby, Belle and Ashley. She had- intentionally- drawn all attention to the beautiful performance they were staging with the help of the palace children. Father and daughter sent the Queen a grateful glance before slipping behind the curtain and walking through the narrow corridor._

"_Emma," David began, coming to a halt in front of her, "I know you were- are- uncomfortable about this whole thing. I know it's been hard for you." He smiled, face sincere. "Thank you for trying tonight."_

_She presses a small kiss to his temple. "Thank you for aiding my escape...Dad." _

_The growth of his smile makes her hard efforts worth it. "As long as it keeps you away from suitors like that, I'll happily do it a thousand times."_

"_Neal isn't that bad. He's a good Dad to Henry."_

"_True," Charming allows, "but he also framed you for a crime he committed and got you sent to prison. He didn't fight for you Emma and after all that time I spent fighting for your mother, and you, I can't stand to see you be with someone who didn't really try." He repeats her earlier action and brushes a curl out of her face. The royal turned and began walking back towards the music but stopped at the last second. "After all a man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."_

_Before the princess can say another word, David vanished and she the corridor is empty. Emma shook her head and with a small smile on her lips- who knew that her father and her pirate would get along so well? - moved onto the balcony._

* * *

Present;

The groan turned into a laugh. "Who'd have thought?" She murmured. "Captain Hook approved by Prince Charming."

"Well, love, it was rather surprising for me as well." A familiar voice agreed. "Father's have the tendency to dislike me."

Emma smiled. "_Really?_" She began, sarcasm leaking through her tone as they moved closer to one another. "I never thought you were the type to stick around long enough to get the daughters name, let alone meeting the father."

Killian moved closer, pressing her gently against a tree trunk with a smile playing on his lips. "Aye, but this one is _very_ special."

The blond scoffed and rolled her stormy eyes. "I doubt that."

"She's brave," he began, "beautiful- inside and out. She's strong, determined and courageous. This one is witty as well as intelligent." Killian's eyes softened as he brushes a curl off her shoulder. "She's a survivor- and a saviour. As well as being bloody brilliant."

"What if you're thinking too highly of her?" Emma muttered her eyes grounded in embarrassment and disbelief.

"Then it'll be a mutual effort, lass, because she thinks far too much of me if she believes that a lowly pirate like me is worth a second of her time."

Emma moved her hand to cup his cheek lovingly. "You," she began solemnly, "are worth every second of my time."

His eyes closed and he moved his forehead to rest against hers with a content smile on his face. "_You_ think far too highly of me, love." The pirate protested though his hand continued to rub soothing circles on her waist.

She laughed, lifting her head up so their noses brushed against each other. Their lips were a breath apart but neither of them was ready to close the distance yet. "After what you just said that's a bit hypocritical." Emma muttered. "You're the one who thinks to highly of me."

"You're just not seeing yourself clearly, love." Killian disagreed. "You are everything and so much more."

"That makes two of us then," she continued before he could argue, "because you are everything to me- and more." Emma smiled, her heart pounding in her chest. "I love you, Killian."

He pulled away suddenly, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Say it again." Killian ordered breathlessly.

The blond grinned. "Killian."

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"I."

He raised a brow. "Not that either."

"You."

The Captain jerked her forward. "Don't make me force it out of you, lass." He chided, his hooked arm wrapping loosely around her waist as the other moved to gently hold her neck. "It wouldn't be pretty." As he spoke, Killian's hand trailed along her collarbone before skimming over the valley between her breasts. His thumb dipped down and caught onto the material, tugging her closer until she was only a breath away.

Emma inhaled shakily, her eyes closing as pulses of desire shot through her. "That isn't fair." She stuttered. "You said it wouldn't be pretty..." She gasped as his lips followed his fingers previous trail, her head tilting back in pleasure.

"Aye that I did," he agreed, "but I never said it wasn't going to be _raw_, or slow, or torturous." His lips ghosted over her chest. "I'll make you scream it if I have to." His namesake hitched up her leg and immediately she wrapped it around him. Desperately trying to pull him as close to her as possible.

"Please do." The blonde whimpered. Killian smirked against her skin and moved upwards until he reached her earlobe. "My pleasure," he growled, grinding his hips against hers and relishing in the wanton gasp she replied with, "as soon as you've said it again."

"That. Is. Not. Fair"

The pirate shrugged, smirking as he rolled his hips again.

Emma's eyes rolled back. "I love you Killian!"

"I love you too."

Her blue eyes softened and the lust disappeared, replaced by a happiness that made both of them feel weightless. She pressed her lips to his and they moved in sync, their kiss growing quickly as they battled for dominance. Neither of them, it seemed, wanted it to end, so Emma was more than surprised when he pulled away. His features captured in an intense formation.

"What?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, love, nothing's wrong."

Emma raised a brow. "So why aren't we still kissing...?"

He smirked and nodded towards the lights that signalled the castle. "It's a ball."

"Well spotted."

Killian rolled his eyes. "There's music."

"That's sight and sound!" The blonde gasped in fake appreciation, indeed hearing the echo coming from the ballroom. "How about we work on taste and touch?"

The pirate bit back his smirk. It was a tempting offer but there was something else he wanted to do first. "What do people usually do at a ball, love?"

"Apparently they don't get any." She muttered before raising her tone. "Get drunk?"

"No."

"They do."

"Yes, lass, they do but-"

"So I was right."

"No."

"Yes."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Doesn't mean it's wrong though, does it?"

Hook sighed, leaning against the tree with his arms folded. "No it doesn't. Now guess again."

She pouted. "I don't know! You've had your fun, how about you tell me and then we can get on with mine." Emma suggested, suddenly perking up. "What do people do in bedrooms?"

"Sleep," Killian deadpanned, "and you've got to answer my question first."

"Fine... Eat."

"No."

"Everyone eats at parties!"

"Aye, of course they do love."

Emma huffed. "So I was right, _again_!"

"...No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'm not doing this again, Emma." Killian warned. "Just guess."

"I've guessed twice." She argued. "So how about you tell me, I'll pretend to care, and then we'll move this to my bedroom," the princess moved towards him slowly, "I'll-"

He moved towards her quickly, giving Emma the thought that she'd actually gotten what she had wanted. However it vanished when she found herself being twirled around. They were _dancing_. "What the hell!" She demanded.

"What do people do at balls, love?" He repeated. "They _dance_."

Emma shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

They moved to the music floating down from the castle, substituting the chandeliers and general noise for starlight filtering through the trees and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves gently. It was beautiful. She glided along the floor as he led her in the dance that, really, was only known by the two of them. In perfect unison their left hands crossed to the others left hip, their right hands linking as they held them together while spinning in slow circles.

Emma smiled softly as her gaze locked on his. "You know," she began, eyeing their joined hands as they continued rotating, "my idea of dancing involved a bed and a lot less clothes."

Killian's soft chuckle stopped her from finishing. He moved his head down until his lips were against her ear. "We'll get there shortly, love."

She shivered, moving her head so their noses were gently rubbing against one another. "I look forward to it." She really did. "But right now I think I love your idea." Emma smiled as she released his hip, allowing him to twirl her slightly before pressing his chest into her back and bringing their right arms down in front of her, still threaded tightly together.

As her left arm grabbed his hook above her head, the pirate pressed a loving kiss to his princess's neck. "I love you Emma Swan." Killian breathed, bring their left arms down to cross over their right.

"I love you too, Killian Jones." She swore. The pair finished the dance with a kiss, allowing the golden light to encase them. There would be time for more enjoyable activities later; right now it was their time to dance.

* * *

As the golden glow spread over the ballroom, Charming looked down at his wife and smiled. From the balcony near the tree, they could see their daughter safe within her pirate's arms. He may not have liked the man at first, but even from here he could see the love between the two.

"She'll be alright with him, won't she?" Snow asked a small smile on her face. She already knew the answer –they both did.

They'd let Emma go twenty nine years ago by putting her into a wardrobe and leaving her with all their hopes on her tiny shoulders. She'd been hurt. She'd been used. She'd been unloved. He had been right when he'd said that world had been nothing but bad to her. The only good thing it had done was give her Henry and even that had come at a price.

Finally their little girl had returned home and now she'd gotten the happy ending she so deserved. He'd been right again when he had said that would happen. Sure, Charming had pretty much hated Killian a first, but watching him look at his daughter with a gaze filled with love and devotion...

Well, the father inside him realised that maybe it was time to let the little baby go and appreciate the woman she had become.

"Yes," Charming replied, a smile forming as his eyes filled with pride, "yes she will."


End file.
